Conventional concertinaed folding panels such as folding door or window systems typically include a top hanger below which the panel is suspended and a bottom guide coupled to the bottom of the door. To allow panels to slide between an open and closed position the top hanger and the bottom guide may include roller bearings which are located within a corresponding upper track and lower channel, respectively. To enable the panels to pivotally open inwardly or outwardly, the top hanger and the bottom guide may also include vertically oriented hanger and guide bolts, respectively.
On the lower end of the last panel that is the panel remote from the frame to which the system is attached, for example the fourth door panel, the guide is in the form of an end guide. The end guide is configured to retain the bottom of the panel in the lower channel.
Typically, the end guide comprises a guide body with two roller bearings connected to the body to allow the end guide to roll within the channel and has a guide bolt extending therefrom.
Folding panel assemblies, such as a folding door system generally operate from either right to left or left to right. In use, the end guide is generally located under the panel so that the panel can close flush upon a jamb frame or another meeting panel. This arrangement leads to the guide body for the end guide being either suitable for left handed or right handed use.
A disadvantage of these types of end guides is that the need for two types of guides makes the components confusing for customers when ordering. Further, the end guide can not be reconfigured for reverse use.
Guide bolts are generally used to connect hinges associated with the sliding panels to the end guides. Known end guides typically include a threaded bore provided in the casting into which a threaded bolt is coupled. During the life cycle of the product, guide bolts may unwind themselves due to vibration in the system. Such guide bolts typically have a “HEX” profile or drive on the bolt's head so the bolt can be wound in and out of the body. The head of the guide bolt is also visible on the external side of the closed door system.
A disadvantage of these types of couplings between the guide bolts and the end guide is that the end guide may become disconnected from the guide bolt and hence the folding panel system. Furthermore, the bolt can easily be removed and has a visible “HEX” drive on its head which can make the door vulnerable to break-in.